The Bitterness that Binds Us
by wolves-rain-chick
Summary: We all have our demons, we all have our vices and our urges. Bruce Banner knows all about that, he wrestles his demons alone and broods in the fact that he may be alone because of it. But he isn't alone, Jericho Day aka Shifter shows him the way to embracing what makes him a monster. She knows the fear lives inside, but how far is she willing to walk into the dark with him? RATED M
1. Answering the Call

**AN: I loved the Avengers when I saw it in theaters. I've always loved the comics growing up and was so excited to hear that they were making a movie! Excuse my fan-girling, but I loved the cast and the character of Bruce Banner popped out at me more vividly then the other characters did. This will be a Bruce Banner/OC story, but a darker, twisted version that I envisioned because of the demons that plague him. I won't write a thesis here, but just giving you an idea for the background of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the Avengers, I only own my OC and the italicized quote below.**

_A blackened heart isn't a lonely heart,_

_It has shadows to keep it company._

_It beats and bleeds as a heart should,_

_But once you hear the hollow sound,_

_It'll never leave you…_

Months had passed since the Chitauri incident. New York was still trying to pick itself up from the tragedy that shook the world, and everyone had the same thought in their minds: When would it happen again? The thought of super-powered beings scared them, people have a hard time accepting what they don't know. They were grateful, but still frightened of the heroes. A press conference was held, assuring the people of New York that everything would be fine…

But would it be okay?

Tony Stark (Iron Man) stood looking out his window, he had a great view of New York. He watched the road crews clean up the streets, and sighed heavily. Bruce had agreed to stay in Stark towers and continue his research in a separate lab, but he was still worried. Everyone came to accept the heroes, but were still reluctant of the Hulk. Physically he was the strongest of the Avengers, emotionally however, not so much.

Pepper interrupted his thoughts as she came clacking behind him "Nick Fury has been trying to get a hold of you-"

Tony replied with a small smirk "I know, and I have been deliberately avoiding his calls because I am really not in a mood to deal with his impending doom attitude."

Pepper rolled her eyes and remarked "You know, if you don't answer, he'll just show up here."

Tony turned around and said with another smirk "Jarvis will alert me, then I can make a bee-line for the closest exit-"

Pepper interrupted "Leaving me with his impending doom attitude."

He nodded "Exactly!"

She gave another eye roll and continued to debrief him on his day "Also, Rhodey wants you to do a another demo or two for the Air Force, new recruits and all. You have a press conference at 3, hopefully you got that memo. And last but not least, a photo shoot with Forbes magazine followed by an interview."

Stark drummed his fingers against his arc reactor and finally replied "No."

Pepper stood with her mouth slightly agape, she wasn't surprised but she continued "What do you mean, no?"

He shrugged and before he could reply another voice sounded "Because, Stark has other matters to attend to…"

Both Pepper and Tony turned to face Nick Fury, and he didn't look pleased at all.

Tony said with a puzzled look "And how the hell did you get in here without Jarvis noticing?"

The A.I. responded " I do apologize sir, but he did indeed get passed me. Won't happen again."

Tony shook his head "Doesn't matter, what does matter is why you are frowning. I mean, you never look happy but-"

Fury bit out "Save it Stark, this is important and I need the Avengers to assemble. Where's Banner?"

Jarvis cut in "Laboratory 13, shall I call him up?"

Tony replied "Yes, thank you Jarvis. Pepper, cancel or move all my appointments. I have a feeling this is going to be awhile…"

Pepper nodded, and quickly rushed out of his lab to reschedule his appointments. Tony turned towards the computer to pin-point the rest of the Avenger's locations.

He mumbled to himself mostly "Alright, Steve Rogers is in…Memphis. Natasha and Hawkeye are back at Shield, and Thor…hmmm, interesting."

Fury questioned "What is it?"

Tony replied with a puzzled expression "I am not getting a reading on him. He must've gone back to Asgard to guard his brother. I thought he had stayed here with Jane?"

Fury growled "Apparently not, now how are we supposed to get a hold of him?"

Stark replied with a chuckle "You could try shouting at the sky."

Fury turned to face him and replied darkly "You can do a rain dance, shout at the sky, I don't care. Get in contact with Thor, see if you can ask Selvig or Jane if they can possibly reach him. I doubt it but we have no other options."

As Fury walked out of the lab Stark shook his head and commented quietly "Why is it always 'no other options' with this guy?"

**AN: Review or subscribe please!**


	2. Brazil or Bust

**AN: Thanks to Tizzyy, The Next LJ Smith, Shedaises, sakuya06, and musiclover707 for reviewing/subscribing/ or following my story!**

**I don't own the Avenger's or the definition, just my OC.**

_Loneliness:_

_An unpleasant feeling_

_In which a person feels a strong sense of_

_Emptiness and solitude_

_Resulting from inadequate social relationships…_

Of all people, Bruce Banner knew the definition. He didn't have to Google it but he did. He sat hunched over in his desk chair and squinted at the screen for what seemed like hours. Even after his eyes dried out he didn't turn away. He knew he was depressed and he knew no amount of medicine would fix it. As a Dr. he agreed with the positive affects of anti-depressants, as a person however, shoving pills down his throat wouldn't fix the fact that he was alone and would be for the rest of his life. Sure, he had the Avengers, Nick Fury made him a part of a team. But he craved so much more than the unity of a team.

As a human, he craved love and affection. The attentions of a woman, but not just any woman. A kind, understanding woman who could love him and his other self. But, who was he kidding? No one could understand his primal, animalistic urges. He gave a deep sigh and exited out of the screen, cleaning his browsing history. He knew Tony wouldn't snoop, but Dr. Banner was as paranoid as they came.

Stark's A.I. Jarvis brought him out of his trance "Dr. Banner, Mr. Fury requests your presence in Mr. Stark's meeting room. He says it's urgent and requires your attention, the rest of the team is also here. They finally managed to locate Thor with Miss Foster's help."

Bruce replied "Thank you Jarvis, let them know I'll be up shortly."

He stood straightening his tie, eyeing his reflection in the mirror. He glimpsed a green figure behind him and had to look away as his heart began to race. Sometimes the Hulk would appear in reflections, taunting him to change, encouraging Bruce to set him free. Banner couldn't face himself and couldn't look himself in the eyes. Fear gripped him and grew inside him like a disease, he was terminally diagnosed with it.

He exited the room and ascended the stairs, his footsteps heavy with the feelings that plagued him. When he got to the conference room, he greeted everyone with a short wave and sat down next to Thor and Steve Rogers. He glanced at the flooding of pictures on the large screen in front of the group, and couldn't pull his eyes away from the woman on the screen.

Her looks were opposite of Betty Ross, the woman on the screen had the same alabaster skin, but her hair was raven colored, like the darkest parts of space. Her lips were curved into a snarl, twisting her face into something dark. Her eyes stuck out to him the most.. The brightest blue he had ever seen in a pair of eyes. The color sent a chill up his spine, as if her gaze was trying to freeze him out. The picture next to that one was the same woman, only this time her whole profile was shown and she was wearing safari clothing, and children were gathered about her feet as she handed out bread and rice to them. This couldn't have possibly been the same woman, could it?

Nick Fury interrupted with a clipped voice "I know what you are thinking, the two photos can't have the same woman in them? But it is indeed the same woman. Her name is Jericho Day, and she is a missionary in Brazil. The President of Brazil contacted Shield the other day, requesting our help with a matter. They had been examining mass killings in the area, and eventually the trail led up to this woman. They sent me this clip…"

He played the video, and in the video a group of men sat around a camp fire and next to them was a cluster of cages. The animals in the confines began to scream and yowl, obviously scaring the men. The huddled and whispered something about curses and before they uttered another word, an abnormally huge black panther attacked the group of men. The creatures muscles coiled beautifully under the light of the campfire, the mess left behind however wasn't beautiful. The panther's maw dripped blood, and so did it's claws. The creature shifted into the woman known as Jericho Day, and she began releasing all the animals back into the wild.

The room was thick with silence, no one quite knew how to respond to the video so Fury continued " A local village was attacked by a group of marauders, none of those men made it out alive…they were slaughtered just like those poachers. This apparently has been happening for a while, but the Brazilian Government just made us aware of the situation, they fear that she is rampaging and that no one is safe. Questions?"

Bruce spoke up, surprised by the sharpness of his tone " From what I took from the video clip and from what you covered, she is protecting her children and the animals. What is the harm in that? If anything, she is doing the President a favor."

Fury bit out impatiently "She attacked the President a few days ago, demanding the banning of poaching and more protection for the locals-"

Natasha cut in quickly "How do we know it was an attack? He could just be using us as a means to an end, getting rid of her would end the fear and the poaching could continue and the over-taking of the villages crops and other resources."

Nick answered "I also considered that fact, this President's regime screams radical, but our President demanded our immediate action on this manner so we have no choice but to detain her and bring her to the states. It won't be an easy task, she is cunning, resourceful, and deceitful. And on top of that we are pulling her away from her home."

Steve piped up " She doesn't look Brazilian, Sir."

Fury replied "No, her parents were English and Scottish descent. I don't have the details to her childhood, all I know is her parent's were Missionaries. Any other questions?"

Everyone knew better than to argue, and Steve being as patriotic as he was wouldn't argue with orders from the President.

Fury turned to Tony and said "Alright Stark, we're going to need that jet of yours…we head out for Brazil in the morning. We have a meeting with the President and a breakfast that we will ALL attend and we will ALL be diplomatic. I don't need a war between countries. Dismissed…"

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	3. Curiouser & Curiouser

**AN: Thanks to The Next LJ Smith, Lady-Kiki-theevilmastermind, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, and Malfoyepic for reviewing/following/ or subscribing to my story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :3**

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or any quotes used.**

_A human being is only breath and shadow._

_-Sophocles _

Being inside air or sea crafts always made Bruce nervous. What would the team, or the pilot do if he had a sudden relapse inside the large metal bird? He didn't dare look out the window in fear of panicking himself further. He sat rigid in the chair, his eyes shut tightly as he took deep breaths in and out, Betty always called it yoga breathing. His hand's gripped the arm rests, making Tony notice the obvious tension on the Doctor's face.

Tony put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and said quietly "If you're going to go Hulk, could you warn me first? I am closest to the exit door."

Banner knew Tony was just trying to humor him, but he still couldn't help but feel trapped. He hoped that they landed soon because he didn't think he could stand another minute in the plane. He debated about a drink, but what if he relaxed so much that he accidentally let go? The thought alone gave him shivers and goose bumps, making the anxiety worse. When the pilot announced they'd be descending and landing in the airport, he gave a very obvious sigh of relief. The lurch in his stomach made him clench his muscles harder as the plane descended further and further downward.

He finally opened his eyes when he no longer felt the plane move. He took another breath and looked out the window, he couldn't wait to go exploring the Amazonian jungle and get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. He could already smell the fumes from the vehicles and hear the angry shouts of the locals and the people walking up and down the streets. Banner stood, collected his belongings, and followed the rest of the team out to the terminal where an escort was waiting to take them to the President's mansion.

The man they met up with said nothing as they followed him out to the limo. He looked more like a bodyguard than an escort with his corded muscles squeezing in the suit he wore. His sunglasses glinted in the Brazilian sun as he loaded all the baggage in the trunk of the stretch hum-vee. The limo was obviously armored, and Bruce wondered how many weapons the "escort" and the limo carried? He examined the windows of the vehicle and noticed that they were bullet proof along with the rest of it.

The interior inside was leather, and thankfully air-conditioned as they sat in the back. Bottled water and champagne was present, and snacks were assumed, to be inside the mini fridge. The team jumped at the voice that met them as soon as, they all loaded up.

He wore glasses, and also a suit like the man they had met up with at the terminal "Hello, I am the President's secretary Jose and I'll be your guide through the mansion and your go-to if you need anything, I am also here to brief you on the situation. Questions?"

Director Fury answered pointedly "I have already briefed my team on the mission concerning the rampaging super trampling your jungle. No disrespect but, what else is there to be briefed on?"

Jose adjusted his glasses and replied with a tight-lipped smile "Well Director Fury, yes there is much more to be briefed on. The so-called super, Jericho Day, her location still hasn't been found. We can't pin-point her location because her movement has become more and more frequent. She knows she is being hunted so, she is coming and going faster than we can track. We have sent our best trackers after her, but they never come back. I pulled her file, and her parent's file… we have no information on her after she turned 7..we assumed she died with her parents."

Bruce piped in "How did her parents die Jose?"

The secretary replied quickly " There was an incident at the village they were staying, that's all the information we have. The rest was handled by the US Government since they were US citizens."

Fury butt in "I have the information regarding her parents. They were missionaries for a village a few miles from here. They were also Doctors, they were there administering various shots, handing out food, missionary type things. It said that a renegade group came in and shot up the village, killing the Day family and half the village. Not much detail, since it was supposed as random and they were there at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was first assumed that it wasn't random, but after further investigating the case was dropped…"

Jose nodded "That is correct Director Fury, the killings and random animal sighting started a few years ago. We presumed the obvious, stupid people doing stupid things in the jungle…getting themselves killed. Upon further investigating we noticed that the killings were very calculated and precise. So a few of us went and interviewed the villagers. The usually mumbo-jumbo voodoo stuff was mentioned, but it gets more interesting from there. They talked of a medicine man, shaman type that lived further into the jungle name Kutu. When we visited the shack it looked abandoned and we assume he died. They said a phantom was haunting the place and killing people who would hurt the animals and villagers. Of course they were grateful, and at first we were. Till she started picking off our own men. We set up camera's in the areas and we finally caught her in the act, the video I sent over to you. The first few videos she never shifted into human form so we thought it was just an animal. But the animal in the cameras was abnormally huge for a native jungle beast, so we kept the cameras on."

Director Fury cleared his throat and replied while leaning forward "You know Jose, I am hearing a lot of supposed, and assuming. We need direct answers and I hope your President can give us those. We'll help, but on our terms. We aren't here to kill her…just detain her and move her. I hope I have made that clear."

With a small smirk Jose replied "Crystal."

The rest of the ride was in silence making the Avengers very uncomfortable. The mansion was finally spotted towering over the trees, looking powerful and formidable. Guards were seen marching in front of the large building, and posted around the building as well. The limo driver opened the door, still adamant to say a word as he led them to a courtyard and balcony where the wafting smells of breakfast met the team's noses, making their mouths water.

They walked over, and the President of Brazil stood up to greet them. He was tall and slender, his hair only grayed slightly and slicked backed. His age was hard to determine, but the steel-hard look in his eyes wasn't. He shook everyone's hands, and then sat down to continue with the elaborate breakfast laid out in front of him.

He finally spoke, his accent thick "Please eat, you are among friends. We can talk business later, but now relax and enjoy. I will answer any questions you have however if you are eager to talk business."

Director Fury spoke while everyone loaded their plates "President Rodriguez, your secretary Jose briefed and informed us of the situation and I was want to make one thing clear: We Aren't Mercenaries. We will capture, detain, and relocate her but not kill her. I know she has been a nuisance to you and your Government, but killing isn't our thing."

President Rodriguez frowned and replied while cutting his eggs "Of course Director Fury, we don't want her dead either. Killing is a last option kind of thing for us, yes she has been a nuisance…but she is also…human.."

The Presidents last phrasing made Bruce look up from his plate and he noticed the President was staring directly at him as he said it. Banner's blood boiled as the president continued as if he hadn't insulted anyone.

"Now, as for your accommodations, my home is open to you to stay as long as you need. How long do you think your…operation will take?"

Fury answered after swallowing down some orange juice "I don't have a time frame for you Mr. President. If she is as crafty as they say, then it'll be a few days. We appreciate the accommodations, do you have any questions for us?"

The President shook his head "I have read your files, they have told me all I need to know. I have a guide for you through the Amazon jungle, she was last spotted in a near-by village. The locals haven't given her up yet, hopefully they will budge soon."

Steve Rogers said quizzically "What makes you think they'll give her up? From what I understood they are grateful to her for all her help."

The President replied with a small smile "I don't consider it helping, and we have our ways Captain."

The table became silent after the President's cryptic sentence and they continued eating blissfully unaware that they were being watched. A pair of eyes watched stealthily from the trees, eaves-dropping on their conversation. A green iguana hung casually on the trees over looking the breakfast table. It flicked it's tongue in their direction, and slowly made it's way further and further onto the branch it clung to. The iguana being heavier than a normal reptile had to be careful and distribute it's weight evenly without falling onto the table.

Natasha noticed the iguana hanging above them, and fed it a couple pieces of fruit making the President comment "I wouldn't feed the wildlife Ms. Romanov, they'll keep coming back begging for more."

Natasha replied with a small smile "Not an animal fan?"

The President chuckled and replied "I like animals, but not in my yard or in my home. Lizards are the most frequenters I am afraid, at least the non-poisonous ones. This particular iguana however, I think the groundskeeper has been feeding because it keeps coming back. Raul says she makes good company, and likes her better than his own wife."

The whole table chuckled at the President's comment, and watched as the groundskeeper rushed over to the table and said apologetically " I am sorry Mr. President, I thought I lost Verde but I guess she was hungry."

President Rodriguez replied with a small wave of his hand "Don't worry Raul, just don't let it happen again alright?"

Raul looked skeptical and wasn't sure why he was being so calm about the whole thing. He didn't complain as he picked up the iguana and made his way back to his duties. Bruce couldn't help but notice that the iguana had just winked at him as she was being cradled in Raul's arms.

He said a little louder than intended "Hmm, curiouser and curiouser… "

Tony looked over and replied "What did you say Bruce?"

Banner replied with a smirk "Nothing Tony, how's your banana smoothie?"

Tony replied quizzically "Fine Bruce, your's?"

Bruce nodded and answered "Good, very good…"

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	4. Small Casualties

**AN: Thanks to animeboyluv and The Yoshinator for following and subscribing!**

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel or the Avengers!**

_"Man is the cruelest animal."_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

Jericho was fully aware of the danger she put herself in when she stepped onto the President's property. She could get caught at any point, and someone somewhere was bound to notice that she wasn't an average iguana. Her coloring and her attitude was normal, but not her size. Ever since she discovered her power she couldn't shift into a normal sized animal, they were always larger than the average size animal. In her iguana form people just assumed that Raul overfed her, and were none the wiser.

She draped casually on Raul's shoulders as he trimmed the bushes, her tail wrapped gently around his neck as she listened to him talk about his day. She really didn't mind the company, and his voice was easy to listen to as he told her about how many inches to trim off the bushes. She supposed he was lonely, and what she heard about his wife's promiscuity made her feel badly for the young groundskeeper. He had to be in his early thirties, and she had heard many times the story of how he met Rosa and instantly fell in love with her. Not being a fan of romance, she usually tuned out his mush stories.

Raul pulled out a piece of mango, and fed the iguana he called "Verde" and continued talking to her "You know Verde, you are getting heavy. Am I going to have to stop feeding you so much?" Jericho just chirped at him, and lazily blinked her eyes while he went on about how large she was, and she was the biggest iguana he had seen in awhile. She remembered when she first decided to spy on the President, she chose this form and just hung out on his citrus trees hoping no one would notice.

President Rodriguez complained that his oranges were being tampered with, and a bunch of them had holes in them. That's when she met Raul, and he had 'rescued' her from the President's wrath. Rodriguez hated animals and wanted Raul to get rid of the large iguana. Instead, "Verde" was kept as a pet as long as, she didn't get in the President's way. She was brought out of her memory by a strange smell that was invading her senses.

The man she had winked at earlier was coming their way, she hissed a warning making Raul turn in alarm, only to be relieved by the sight of the American Doctor. The young groundskeeper was afraid of something happening to him or "Verde" because of his hate for the animal, last time he was severely punished when the iguana was caught sunning herself on the balcony next to his meeting room.

Banner waved and said with a small smile "Hello, that's an interesting reptile you have there, Raul was it?"

Raul replied with a small nod "Si Senor, Verde is a great companion."

Bruce furrowed his brow and replied "She is quite large for her species."

The groundskeeper answered " Si, I get that a lot. I figure I just overfeed her. She is perfectly healthy, and spoiled."

Bruce asked gently "Do you mind if I hold her? Her coloring is quite beautiful."

Raul shook his head "I am sorry Senor, but she doesn't like other people holding her, I wouldn't want you to get bit."

Bruce replied "Don't worry, I promise not to hurt her."

He reached his hand out to her, and she hissed another warning and puffed up her body, showing her dew flap menacingly. He still didn't get the warning and she whipped her tail at him, giving him a small cut on his hand. Bruce pulled his hand back with a small hiss, and gave a small chuckle as he pulled out a handkerchief, wiped off the blood, and pocketed the white hanky.

He finished "Well Raul, I guess I should've listened, has she always been this temperamental?"

Raul nodded "Si Senor, she is protective of me I think, it seems like I am the only one who can hold her. She doesn't like anyone else, and hasn't since I found her. Sorry about the cut Senor-"

Bruce shook his head "No worries Raul, it's just a small one."

"Verde" flicked her tongue at the Doctor, and growled as he walked away making Raul comment "For being such a beautiful lady, you have bad manners Verde."

She chirped, and chomped on another mango piece as he moved to trim the trees towards the fountain. The Doctor knew something was off about that iguana, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He turned around and glanced one last time at the odd pair, and gave a small smile as Raul lovingly stroked the iguana's scaly nose.

Thor commented as Bruce walked up "Getting to know the local wildlife up close Bruce?"

Banner replied with a small chuckle "With some causalities of course, are we leaving soon?"

Tony butt in "Fury had a few things to do elsewhere, so we get to go into the Amazonian jungle without supervision-"

Natasha replied with an eye roll "Just what we need, you unsupervised in a strange jungle."

Tony elbowed her playfully in the ribs "Oh come on Widow, it can't be that bad. We have the Jolly Green Giant to protect us from the big, bad beasties."

That's what Bruce was afraid of most…

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	5. Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**AN: Thank you The Yoshinator, .ness, Shaychis, corbsxx, NewtonFindstheGroove, 555LordBacon666, Lost Blonde, Dhalmi93, Maddyson Ruby, marais, and samjake for reviewing/subscribing/following this story. I know I owe you guys a few chapters so I hope this makes up for it, glad you love it so much! **

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or the following quote.**

_Red Riding Hood: What a deep voice you have!_

_Wolf: The better to greet you with._

_Red: Goodness, what big eyes you have!_

_Wolf: The better to see you with._

_Red: My, what big hands you have!_

_Wolf: The better to hug you with._

_Red: What a big mouth you have!_

_Wolf: The better to eat you with, my dear!_

_-Grimm's Fairy Tales_

Darkness descended upon the Avenger's quickly as they scoured the dense, deep jungle in search of a predator. The noises made them nervous as they waked about almost blind in the strange location. The shined their flashlights in front of them as the guide walked ahead of them, telling them about the jungle and the many different creatures that stalked the night. He also warned them not to stray off the path and to stay close to him.

Steve Rogers called to Clint "Hawkeye, scout ahead and see if you can spot anything, she could be anywhere in any form. Go with him Natasha, whistle if you see something suspicious or familiar…"

Clint only nodded, and descended into the darkness with Natasha close at his heels, afraid to get swallowed by the dark. A few yards ahead, they spotted an abandoned shack that was weather-worn and blended in with the foliage that surrounded it. Clint motioned for Natasha to follow him as they crept up on the hut to get a closer look. They stepped inside and noticed that it wasn't abandoned, someone indeed still lived here and had been here recently. Fresh fish hung from ceiling to wall on the left side, and a few rabbits and herbs also hung there. The roof had been patched, and a few bowls and jars had been shelved and filled with herbs and roots. The place was clean, and that sent a shock of warning up their spines. Had they stumbled upon Jericho's home, and was she still around?

Before they could exit the hut a musky, skunk like smell perforated their senses, almost blinding them. Natasha opened her eyes for a second to look for a window, anything to escape the smell. Both windows had been boarded from the outside, she rushed to the door and noticed that it had also been barred from the outside. Her throat began to close up, making it hard to breathe. She felt around for Clint, and clutched onto his arm trying hard not to pass out onto the dirt floor.

A dark chuckle echoed in their ears as a silky voice sounded " I wouldn't gasp for air if I were you…The gas you are ingesting is the skunk-like smell from the maned wolf, mixed with a toxin that the tree frogs secrete when they are threatened. Do you like it? I made it myself."

Clint felt around for the door, and kicked at it till it burst open, releasing the gas and both people trapped inside. Both Clint and Natasha fell to the ground, gasping for fresh air but it was to late, they had breathed in enough gas for their bodies to react. They both had begun to seize and the world around them began to spin and warp as the voice continued.

"You know, this reminds me of a story from my childhood, maybe you're familiar with it? Red Riding Hood. But this time, you messed with the wrong wolf Red… and as for your huntsman, his head is mine!"

A large, red and black maned wolf descended upon the two. Making Natasha and Clint wobble to their feet to defend themselves. The toxin affected their vision, making it hard to pin down the wolf. The creature used this to it's advantage and snapped at their ankles as they attempted to kick at it. Natasha got in a solid kick in to the side of it's head, making it howl out in pain. It snarled at her, and locked it's teeth around her ankle, making Natasha holler out in pain. The wolf spun about with Natasha still in it's teeth, and smacked her up against one of the trees, knocking her out.

The team heard all the commotion, and rushed to the small clearing where the ruckus was coming from. They looked over and noticed both Widow and Hawkeye on the ground, blood slowly pooled around Widow's head while Hawkeye made feeble attempts to swing at the huge red and black wolf that attacked them.

Captain America turned to the rest of the team and said while frowning "We need her alive and in one piece, remember that…Avengers assemble!"

They gave it all they got, but they were in her territory and she had the advantage with knowing the layout of the land. Bruce stood by hopelessly, torn between his primal connection with her, and his team. They screamed at him to go Hulk, but he refused shaking his head. If he went Hulk now, there would be nothing left of the shifting woman. He watched as she twisted and turned, using the trees around her a bouncing boards as she ducked and evaded the Avenger's hits. To him, it was truly a beautiful sight to see her muscles coil underneath the red and black fur. Jericho's eyes locked with Bruce's for a second, sending a tingle throughout him. He was truly helpless at this point…

An all to human scream pulled him from his trance as Jericho was knocked down by Thor's hammer, making Bruce clench his teeth to stop from shifting himself. Her shoulder and her arm were shattered, rendering her helpless. She shifted to an Alligator and tried making her way to the water, but it was useless. Both Thor and Captain America grabbed her and detained her as best as they could. She struggled and hissed at them, trying her hardest to escape from their grip. She eventually tired and shifted back to her human form, her alabaster skin exposed and bruised. The men blushed and looked away as she attempted to cover her nudity. Bruce walked over while removing one of his shirts, and covered her gently without damaging her further. Her eyes were cold, and she never took them off of the Doctor's face. She knew deep down there was much more under his skin, it screamed at her and awakened something deep within her she thought she'd lost.

Bruce ,on the other hand, couldn't stand to look at her in this state. He knew this was a mistake and the beast within him tore at his very flesh, begging to make a change… When he finally looked up, tears ran down her face and the sting of betrayal made his skin itch. He wrapped his shirt a little tighter around her lithe body, and examined her broken arm as best as he could without hurting her, she needed medical attention and an x-ray. Hopefully, Director Fury had enough of a soul to let her have these things available.

He turned back to face Jericho and she whispered quietly "Please don't let them take me from my home… who'll protect the children?"

Bruce brought her in closer, holding her to him carefully as he replied "Protect them from who Jericho?"

Before Banner could get his answer, her head rolled to his chest. The pain had been to much for her to handle and she passed out.

Bruce looked up to the rest of the team and said to them hurriedly "She needs medical attention, get Director Fury on the line, let him know we have her but I can't attend to wounds this severe with out a medical team. Also let him know that Widow and Hawkeye are down, they're going to need medical assistance as well…"

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	6. Derailed and Deranged

**AN: Thank you MystereKitsune, StabMeWithASmile, The Yoshinator, corbsxx, samjake, and marais for Reviewing/Subscribing/ to my story.**

**Yoshinator- Your answer will be explained soon, I promise ;) **

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, or the following quote.**

_"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."_

_-C.S. Lewis_

No one had ever told Jericho that grief would be one of the heaviest things she'd ever carry in her life. A shaman had told her once that grief was like a rattlesnake bite: It hurts at first, the poison alters your world and makes you wish you were dead…till someone sucks out the poison. Jericho had never been bitten by a rattlesnake, but right now she wished she was dead. Her eyes fluttered open, and a rush of pain hit her making her cry out. She looked over to her left and noticed her arm and shoulder were wrapped, and she was laying in a hospital-like setting. The smell hit her first, a wave of nausea threatened her as she clenched her eyes to gain control of the spinning. The last thing she remembered was being held by someone…the man with the kind brown eyes, and then blackness.

She studied her surroundings carefully looking for an escape route. She was in a large class containment unit, it was meant to hold something much bigger than herself and looked impenetrable. The only noise heard was the beeping of the monitors she was attached too. She stood from the bed slowly, and made her way towards one of the glass that surrounded her, and banged on it with her good hand. Didn't they know she could shift into any creature, but then where would she go? She was probably far from Brazil…she needed answers, and she needed to go back home. The jungle and the villages were defenseless against the forces that tormented them, who could she convince?

The man with the kind eyes, Bruce Banner she believed was his name? Of all people he could understand. She knew there was another side to him, something dark and menacing hidden underneath. His human nature was a façade, she had seen the same look in his eyes in herself. The shaman who raised her always commented on the primal look her eyes gave off. He trained her to contain the animal, control the animal instead of letting it control her. Bruce was the same as her, and she knew she could get to him that way.

She banged on the glass some more, the metal door down the metal platform opened up to reveal the red-head she had gassed earlier. Jericho's eyes narrowed to a slit, and a growl threatened to rip from her throat, she didn't like the smell that the Russian gave off. She reeked of blood, her stink sunk through the glass making her gag.

Her canines elongated and she spat "Looks like you survived Red, what a shame…"

Natasha slightly recoiled at the feral woman's tone and replied coldly "We saved you Jericho, you could've been killed or worse-"

Jericho hissed at the other female "SAVED ME!? You took me from the only thing I've ever known, you took me from my home and caged me like an animal. I would have rather died than be trapped here. You disgust me… All of you will regret this…mark my words. When I get out of here, my teeth will find your throat first."

Black Widow took a few steps back in horror, the woman in front of her had shifted and become a humanoid animal. The woman in the glass was now more beast than human, a wolf in sheep's clothing. To Natasha, Jericho's beauty was just a cover for the creature inside.

She had to look away from the wolf creatures gaze before she could answer defiantly "Your threats don't scare me-"

Jericho snarled darkly "It wasn't a threat, now run back to your grandmother before I bite your head off little Red…"

Natasha left the room quickly and slammed the door. She leaned on it and took a few deep breaths, wiping the few stray tears that had escaped. Her gait was swift as she made her way down the hall towards were the rest of the team was sitting, waiting for a status report of some sort.

Bruce was the first one to stand and he spit out quickly "Was she up and moving around?"

All Natasha could do was nod as she sat down across from Clint who had just recently recovered from his injuries like she had, they were both lucky that Nick was nearby… the toxin nearly killed them both, but it had also slowed the blood flow from Widow's head wound which was a blessing.

Her voice was low as she spoke "That woman is completely deranged…"

Banner tried to interject but Widow interrupted " No, no matter what you say that woman is deranged. I think she should be locked up-"

Director Fury interjected "I was hoping we could use her."

The room became thick with the silence that followed. No one expected Fury to recruit her let alone let her loose. Clint and Natasha both knew first hand that she was unstable, and could possibly be a danger to others and herself. It sent an all to familiar chill up her spine, and Clint's gut told him not to let Fury make this mistake.

He finally commented " I highly advise against this, she gassed us, poisoned us, and almost killed us. She is tactical, cunning, and primal. She could've escaped by now if she wanted to and she hasn't, she wants something…and I'd hate to be the one to find out what she wants..."

Fury considered the facts and finally spoke "Dr. Banner, give her an evaluation, then let me know what YOU think after you assess her."

Before Bruce could protest, Fury held his hand up and said grimly "That is my final word till after the assessment."

Nick Fury left the room, a dark cloud hanging above his head. What if the team was right? It could all end in disaster all because he wanted the team to have a little more power under their belt. In the other room however, the newly required prisoner gave a Cheshire grin at the news she had just heard. A dark chuckle escaped her throat as she waited for Dr. Banner…this would indeed be interesting…

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

Hello readers,

I am letting all of you know, as of Friday Oct 12th I will be gone till about the 22nd-23rd of Oct. I am visting friends and family and also having a baby shower for my up-coming noodle:) I won't be around a computer all that much so the story will be halted temporarily. Do not despair though, I still plan on writing as soon as, I get back from my mini vacation.

Much love to you all,

-Wolvie


	8. Trust in Me

**AN: I am back! Big thanks to: moonlightkiss1515, articlynx, just a girl in love, The Yoshinator, Sayuri-Yuuko, and Lift the Wings. I apologize if I missed anyone, I really appreciate the support and hope this chapter makes up for me being gone. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, the Avengers, or the following quote.**

_There are two beasts inside of us._

_One is light, the other darkness._

_The one you feed the most_

_Is the one who dictates what_

_You do in life…_

_-Old Cherokee Proverb_

Bruce faced the feral woman, protected by the glass as he surveyed her pacing about the glass bubble that trapped her. It reminded him of a caged animal at the zoo, pity surged through him as he continued to watch her. Dr. Banner leaned back in the office chair he sat in and waited for something, anything to come from her whether it was positive or negative. He cleared his throat, reminding her of his presence making her jump slightly.

She turned to the Dr. and said quietly "If I promise not to hurt anyone, can I be released? I feel trapped in here."

Bruce replied sympathetically "If this evaluation goes well Ms. Day, then I will discuss that with Director Fury. Now, I have a few questions for you if you would like to answer them…"

Jericho gave a slight nod, and sat in the chair facing Bruce.

He continued after clearing his throat again " Your full name please?"

She answered quietly " Jericho Day."

He asked "Your age, if you could?"

She replied again "I think I am 27...I am not sure exactly."

He nodded "Alright, what is the first thing you ever remember about your parents-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand "I don't feel comfortable discussing my parents with anyone."

He nodded and replied gently "You open up to me when you are ready, do you remember when you first discovered you had a…gift?"

She gave a small, genuine smile and replied "I was five years old, I remember my parents being so proud of my gift. My parent's didn't have powers, but they said that God had blessed me and wanted me to do something special. They said that God wanted me to change the world for good. We had just come to Brazil for missionary work, it is one of my favorite memories…"

She felt herself tear up, she hadn't thought of that for so long. She clung so desperately to that memory, and always tried to remember what her mother smelled like…or how her father laughed. And as she got older those memories became more, and more faded. For the longest time she hid in silence, trying to preserve those memories to no avail.

Jericho looked up while wiping her tears and replied "What do you really want to know Dr. Banner, Does my past even really interest you?"

He replied with a small nod "Yes, I want to know why you are the way you are-"

She snarled while charging at him. He thanked whoever was up there that the glass was in the way "I am the way I am because my parents were taken from me. My innocence was stripped away from me in a span of days. They beat me, raped me, and left me for dead when I was 7 years old. I was alone, my world crumbled beneath me and I had no one to give me the answers I wanted. I nearly starved to death only to be taken in by a medicine man of the local village my parents taught at. He raised me, and taught me about the world. How dark and cruel it can be… Is that what you wanted to hear, is it!?"

Her voice had become screechy and hysterical. She found herself gasping for air and looked for some sort of horror in his eyes. She found it, and looked down at her palms to find them bleeding from the pressure from her nails. Her broken bones had healed up nicely, her powers allowed her body to regenerate faster than the average person.

He stammered "Ms. Day-"

She turned away from him and hugged herself "DON'T! I do not want or need your pity."

He replied gently "What do you want?"

She growled "Revenge, Bruce. I want to kill the men who did this to me. I want them to suffer as I did…"

Dr. Banner leaned in closer and whispered "Who do you want revenge on?"

She turned to face him and said with a fanged grin "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He nodded and answered "Yes, I would. But you aren't going to tell me are you?"

She shrugged and replied "Probably not, you know Bruce. You look tired, something keeping you up at night?"

He recoiled slightly at the question and replied professionally "Ms. Day, what I do at night is none of your business-"

She replied with a slight twinkle in her eye "Ah, so something is keeping you up. I bet I can guess what it is, would you like me to try?"

He watched her slink over to the glass, and push herself up against it making his skin grow hot. He pulled nervously at his collar and continued to watch her with mild interest.

She continued "When I first laid eyes on you I immediately knew what plagued you. I myself faced the very same loneliness for years till I was taught…self control."

The last two words rolled off her tongue and onto her plump, pink lips making Bruce lean in even closer. He felt himself being lulled by the sound of her voice, hypnotized by the soft, soothing words that dripped from her lips.

She finished "If you let me out of here, I can help you…"

Bruce shook himself out of the stupor and said with a small frown "I do not take bribes, nor do I need anything from you. This interview is over and my evaluation of you will be handed over to Director Fury. Good day Ms. Day."

She pounded at the glass after him "What about my freedom!?"

He replied while pushing up his glasses "You are a danger to yourself and otherwise, I deem you unfit for freedom till further notice."

She threw herself against the glass and screeched "You'll be back Dr. Banner, you can't control the monster inside of you forever! Soon, you'll be the one trapped in the cage while your "friends" watch you like a fish in a bowl. The loneliness will consume you till you drive yourself mad!"

He walked swiftly out of the room and slammed the door shut. His heart was racing a million miles a minute, and the worst part of the whole entire thing.

She was right…

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	9. A Small Shred of Humanity

**AN: Thank you ElecktraMackenzie, shilo moore, Fleeing Dawn, Jovie Black, 666AnimeFan666, Jade Bottle, moonlightkiss1515, and the Yoshinator. **

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, the Avengers, or the following lyrics.**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_-Skillet_

_"Monster"_

Bruce spent the majority of his night tossing and turning in his bed. Her musical, siren-like voice haunted him, begged him to succumb. Sweat poured off of him, his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He couldn't take the restlessness anymore, and decided to get up and work now that he was awake. Banner turned on his bedroom light, adorned his t-shirt and jeans, and quietly ascended to the work lab above. He didn't want to seem suspicious sneaking about the large heli-carrier. The lights turned on as soon as he entered, blinding him for a few seconds. Removing his glasses he rubbed his eyes, then proceeded to dive into his work till a soft voice disturbed him, making him jump.

He turned his attention to the surveillance feed and saw Jericho up and about in her glass dome, but she was not alone. Clint had finally made his way to her and was drilling her with questions, his frustration obvious through the camera. Bruce couldn't help but listen in on their conversation…

Clint was never one for words, but he had a few choice ones for her. He wasn't getting what he wanted from her, his nerves on edge as he stared into her cold, unforgiving eyes.

He repeated the question "Why did you let us live?"

Her reply was cold, unresponsive "We all have our demons…"

He frowned "You didn't answer my question-"

Jericho flared "Just what exactly is it you want huntsman? You're alive and so is Red…move on and leave me."

He retaliated "No, not till you give me the answers I want. And why do you keep calling me that?"

She chuckled "Isn't that what you are, a huntsman for the one-eyed man? He snaps his fingers and you do his bidding, like a hunting dog. You and Red both… Same goes with the patriot, he is America's little bitch-"

Clint snapped at her "You have no right-"

She rolled her eyes "Did I insult your little girlfriend, tell me, how did it feel watching her get her ass kicked? Did you flinch when she screamed, or when the blood flowed from her head?"

Clint banged his fists on the glass, hoping to make her flinch or jump. He was unsatisfied when she did neither and only repeated his question to her again.

Jericho sighed and said exasperatingly "I did what I did to scare you, to prove a point. Killing you would only prove that President Rodriguez was right. I am not an animal, or a monster…I was protecting my home. You got your answer now leave me, and go back to your little red."

She turned away from him, signaling to Clint that it was time to leave, for he had gotten his answer whether he liked it or not. And all the while Bruce sat back in the desk chair, a small smile on his face. He decided to go down and pay her a little visit, he waited for Clint to leave before he entered the metal room where her glass dome was held.

He commented off-handedly "Humanity looks good on you."

She turned around and said darkly "Now what, don't you people have anything else better to do then to pester me?"

Banner gave a small chuckle and remarked "No, I actually don't have anything else better to do. I came down to talk if you're in a listening mood."

Jericho sneered and replied "You picked a bad time Banner, now leave me. Go back to your chemistry set."

Bruce sat in the chair across from her and said quietly "I heard your conversation with Clint, it…surprised me."

Jericho cocked a dark brow and replied "You were eavesdropping? Now that, surprises me. You don't seem the gossiping type Doctor."

He shook his head "I am usually not either type, but it intrigued me none-the-less. Is it true what you said? About the President?"

Jericho nodded and replied "Like I remarked to Clint earlier, we all have our demons…Good night Bruce-"

Bruce opened his mouth to stammer, till she held up a finger to her lips and whispered

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, I'd hate to see you angry…I don't think I'd like it when you're angry."

And on that note, Bruce got up and walked to his lab, partially stunned at her blunt-ness. But, her humanity relieved him…it gave him a sense of wanting and knowing, it also made him slightly jealous of her control. And that's he ever wanted was a small sense of control and stability in his life. He wanted to know her secret, he wanted to know her…

**AN: Review and subscribe please!**


	10. Risk Factor

**AN: Thank you Orphelia-Rose, InChains, gambette123, The Yoshinator, aquakim, and Bloodmoonmiko for reviewing/subscribing to my story! I apologize for my small absence, I am getting closer to my due date so my Dr. appointments are becoming more and more frequent, plus decorating the babies room has occupied most of my time also. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or the following definition.**

_Redemption:_

_1). An act of redeeming, or the state of being redeemed_

_2). Deliverance, rescue_

_3). Deliverance from sin, salvation_

_4). Atonement from guilt_

Jericho awoke to the sound of bullets. One of the many sounds that haunted her, but these sounded so real…and so close. She sat up quickly and noticed the whole room was dark, the only light present was the blinking red light above the door that led out of this room. She heard shouting in the next room, and the radio going off "This is a state of emergency, please follow the protocol." Protocol, what was causing this state of panic? she wondered. A tingling in the back of her neck alerted her to a presence in this room, watching her in the dark. She shifted into a panther and used her night vision to see the strangers in the room. They were dressed in black, and wore night vision goggles. Guns were strapped to there hips and back, and didn't look like friends of Fury's.

She snarled at them as they approached the glass dome that held her. It took her a little bit to catch on to the language they were speaking: Spanish. She had seen these men before…She panicked and continued to yowl and hiss at them in warning. They approached the panel that controlled the translucent prison and her heart literally skipped a beat as they examined it: They were here to kill her. She threw herself against the glass, attempting to break it. She had to change forms, she went through a list of animals in her head, and finally picked one she knew would work. She felt her ligaments tear and stretch as her body morphed into the Prehistoric creature she had once seen in pictures.

The men surrounding her panicked and began shouting in Spanish, they pounded on the panel trying to drop her into the ocean below the helicarrier. Her Spinosaurus form pounded against the glass, making it crack and splinter in a desperate attempt to get out of the cage. A blood-chilling roar burst from her chest, scaring the men and making a few scream in terror. The smell of urine was strong, making her chuckle as she finally broke free from the dome. She morphed into something smaller, so she didn't compromise the helicarrier. The large panther form she preferred attacked with quick precision as they scattered, trying to escape her wrath. Jericho exited the room, leaving a bloody mess behind as she made her way towards the main room of the helicarrier, looking for someone, anyone that was even remotely familiar to her. She found the main room, and the chaos that ensued only reminded her of the many massacres she had witnessed in Brazil. The black-suited men and many of Fury's men lay dead, the smell of blood almost over-whelming as she slinked through the mess. She looked up and saw Bruce and the rest of the group gathered on the upper-levels, arguing amongst themselves, her absence was obviously not noticed as they tried to asses who these men where and what they wanted. She hopped on the metal beams expertly, and landed behind the group quietly, and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Thor spoke fiercely "These men were obviously after the primal woman, not any of us. We should go check on her status."

Fury barked "The helicarrier would've alerted me if the dome was compromised."

Natasha argued "Director Fury, our system was compromised, that's how the men got in so efficiently. We were ambushed…Thor is right."

Thor nodded a small thanks while Clint interjected "If all this is true, what did they want with her, and who sent them? We should've taken a prisoner for questioning at least. They were speaking Spanish, that much we do know."

Bruce finally spoke "Take a look at the surveillance, if the footage isn't compromised that should give us some sort of an idea instead of standing here talking about what we could've done. Now it's a matter of what we need to do."

Director Fury logged into the camera's, and Steve pointed at the middle screen "That is how they got in, they cut into the far right side of the craft, and they put up sensors so the warning system didn't go off. Pull up the dome footage, we need to know Jericho's status."

The didn't expect what they pulled up next, they watched as she morphed into the large creature and broke from the bubble. The Avenger's watched as she slaughtered the men and escaped from the room. The group was silent for a minute, trying to soak in what just happened.

Stark spoke first "I'd hate to see her when she is PMSing…"

Thor turned quickly "Is this a joke to you metal-man? She could be anywhere here, you saw the power she has…what was that thing?"

Bruce answered his question "A Spinosaurus. An animal that has been dead for billions of years, but that gives us more of an idea to her powers. Her shifting ability isn't just limited to animals that are alive now, she can also tap into the Prehistoric which poses only a small problem."

Fury replied "What kind of problem Dr. Banner?"

Bruce finished "We need to find her now, all that power walking around isn't good for anyone. Especially in this enclosed space it'd be like if-"

Stark finished his sentence "You went into angry mode…"

A wave of panic spread through the group as they spilt up the helicarrier into quadrants to attempt to find the escaped 'fugitive'. Jericho decided she had had enough fun and jumped onto the middle of the table, making the group jump.

Bruce peered at the panther and said quietly "How long have you been listening to our conversation?"

She licked her paw, ran it along her ears in a bored fashion and answered "Awhile, I can help you, you know."

Red replied darkly "How!? You're a menace!"

She hissed at the Russian woman "What was I supposed to do, let them drop the glass dome and kill me!?"

Red spat back "Would've solved all of our problems!"

Jericho swiped at her with a large paw, barely missing her face "That was a warning Red-"

Bruce slammed his hands on the table "Enough! You are all acting like children, think this through. She could tell us who these men were, and track down what they wanted."

Jericho answered " I can do you one better. I know both sets of information, plus who sent them but it'll cost you."

Clint frowned " I don't trust her, she's obviously playing games with us."

Steve shook his head "She could've escaped without us knowing and gone back home, and could've killed us all."

Tony piped up "Not all of-"

He received a series of dirty looks, shutting him up as Steve continued "What is it you want exactly Miss Day?"

Jericho flicked her tail and replied "Ah, someone with manners, thank you Captain. I will give you this information in exchange for your help."

Director Fury looked at her skeptically "What could you possibly want help with? You are your own powerhouse, you don't need us."

She shook her head "Unfortunately, and I hate to admit this, but I do need you. I need my name cleared…I am not the monster you think I am, trust me. I have been slandered and the only people I could think of were you-"

Stark interrupted "It finally clicks: You revealed yourself on purpose to the cameras set up in the woods, you wanted President Rodriguez to call us, you wanted to be caught. That's why you didn't kill Natasha and Clint, to gain our trust and be brought on our helicarrier, you duped us all…"

Jericho waved a paw at him "Yes, yes congratulations Sherlock. You solved the mystery, so now are you going to help me or not?"

Fury replied while tapping on his chin "We aren't mercenaries-"

She sighed impatiently "If I wanted mercenaries I would've hired some. I can't do this alone. President Rodriguez slandered my name, killed my parents, and is trying to convince you that I am a threat. I am only a threat to him because he wants the land my people are on. Poaching has been outlawed and land snatching, he hired mercenaries to do his dirty work and I want his regime to be taken down. It isn't murder I want, it's revenge. You are heroes, and I offer my allegiance. I no longer have a home to go too…he took it away from me. He sent these men to kill me so I couldn't tell you this information, I have proof of his schemes."

They all listened to this new development and Bruce asked "Why does he want the land so badly that he'd go this far?"

Jericho replied "Gold Dr. Banner, there is also rumor of diamonds. My people do not matter to him, only the treasure they hide."

Steve asked quizzically "You said "My people". You are not Brazilian, why protect these people so fiercely Miss Day?"

She replied softly "They gave me a home, knowing what power I had. After my family was taken from me they sheltered me and protected me. When I grew older I made a promise to my adopted father that I would use my powers for good. And now, I implore you…I need your help."

Director Fury spoke "This attack is proof enough of the information you gave us, that's why he wanted to 'interrogate' you so badly, to get rid of you. We will help you under one condition Miss Day."

She breathed a sigh of relief and replied "Anything Director Fury."

He replied "You'll consider a position with our group, we could use someone like you."

Her yellow eyes pierced through the one-eyed man "I'll think about it…"

He nodded and replied "Good, now let's get you some clothes and a new set of quarters. Bruce if you could…"

Banner stood and walked towards the far door, Jericho at his heels as they headed towards the multiple rooms this craft held.

Banner whispered to her "Help isn't the only thing you're looking for is it Jericho?"

She replied sadly "I am looking for the same thing you're looking for Bruce."

He replied with a small frown "And that would be?"

Her answer was cryptic "Redemption…"

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	11. Vision Quest

**AN: Thanks to dancegirl92, Choking On A Dream, angel-tear8520, Kina666, The Yoshinator, CharmedPrincessRach, Shedaises, Sic Vita Est, Of-Thieves-and-Liars, and VivenVivi for reviewing/subscribing to my story!**

**I really appreciate the reviews and such, it's awesome to know that people are enjoying this story and I hope I don't disappoint. If anyone has any story ideas they'd like to throw in feel free, I love feedback and I love brain-storming!**

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or the following song lyrics! **

_I'm not the one who's so far away_  
_When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_  
_Never did I wanna be here again_  
_And I don't remember why I came…_

_Candles raise my desire_  
_Why I'm so far away_  
_No more meaning to my life_  
_No more reason to stay_  
_Freezing feeling, _  
_Breathe in, breathe in_  
_I'm coming back again…_

_-Godsmack-_

_[Voodoo]_

_Jericho watched her mentor crush the contents of the bowl into a very thin powder. He added a few more things to the mysterious mixture, he mumbled words that were unknown to her; and he began to sway slightly in a tight circle. They both sat Indian style across from one another, both their bodies anointed with sweet smelling oils and painted to look like animals. Mahout (her mentor) was painted to represent the crocodile, his power animal. Jericho was painted to mimic the panther, her power animal. _

_Next, he pulled out another bowl, and poured a smooth, green liquid into it and began to stir it counter-clock wise. A delicate green foam began to form and froth at the top as he continued to mumble and sway. Her eyes widened in awe, and her mouth hung slightly agape at the intensity and sweat that dripped from her teacher._

_Mahout looked up with glazed eyes and said sternly "Close your mouth child, before you catch flies."_

_Jericho snapped her mouth shut, and continued to watch curiously as he finished the last of the preparations for the ceremony. He looked up her again, and spread a red paste across her forehead, and down the bride of her nose. It smelled of sweet, ripened berries and a slight tinge of something unfamiliar. She didn't dare ask her mentor, and waited for him to tell her the ingredients out of respect and the fact she didn't want to annoy him. He was always commenting on "how she asked to many questions."_

_He looked up and said with a clipped accent "Shifter, the paste upon your brow is a mix of berries and I added a few drops of poison dart frog blood. The green liquid comes from the swamp, and I boiled moss and tree bark as well. The white powder is opiates and the poison of the rattlesnake All of these will help reach your inner beast…"_

_Jericho asked "Master, why would I want to reach out to my inner beast?"_

_Mahout answered gently "Shifter, when you came to me you were plagued with many demons, this being one of them. It is selfish, greedy, and feeds off of your bad vibes. It wants control, you must control it in order to harness your powers for good. You are burnt inside, and you need to be healed…one day you will need this again child, I have seen this in a vision."_

_Jericho inquired "What else did you see Master?"_

_Mahout appealed to her curious nature "Jericho, it is time for you to have your own vision. Take the powder, rub it on your gums, drink the liquid as well. I will follow suit then you will be able to gain control-"_

_Shifter interrupted "Father, I am scared-"_

_Mahout frowned impatiently "You must take this step Jericho, or forever be trapped in your own personal hell. The beast will eat you from the inside till you are a primal husk, do not interrupt. I am here with you…I will follow you into the spirit world."_

_Jericho nodded and did as her 'father' asked. Both sets of remedies were bitter to the taste, she made an ugly face earning a frown from Mahout. He also dipped his finger in the powder, and sampled the green drink for himself. He then began to chant and sway like before, Jericho followed his lead letting herself slip into a trance. Her eyes slowly closed as her swaying became looser, and the chanting became louder and louder._

_What she saw was almost indescribable.. A black and green void opened up to her and she came face to face with a doppelganger of herself. The other version of her however, had red eyes, instead of ice blue ones. And the doppelganger had pale blonde hair instead of raven black. It held out her hand, and Jericho reluctantly took it transporting her to another part of this strange place._

_The new place was a vast desert, covered in black sand. The sun was a pale pink, and beat down on them both as the doppelganger led her to a dip in the desert, filled with statues. Each had a plaque under it, and all of them seemed so familiar to her…_

_The first statue she came upon was called "The Soldier" a man poised for combat with a gun in his hand. The second statue was called "The Metal Man" This statue was adorned in armor and poised for flight. The third statue was titled "The Thunder Man" And thunder burst from his finger tips. The fourth statue was of a woman-spider hybrid and was named "The Black Widow Spider." The fifth was a hawk in mid-flight and so titled "The Hawk." The final statue she really couldn't quite make out. It was a giant, lumpy mass of rock. The plaque under it read cryptically "The Helpless One." And she felt a tug at her heartstrings, and tears sprung to her eyes. A sense of familiarity came over her…_

_The doppelganger pulled on her hand again, and took her to one, final place. A graveyard, equipped with tombstones, crows, bones, and a wrought-iron gate that seemed to screech "Stay." She turned and noticed the doppelganger was gone. She looked on the other side and heard weeping. She tried to call out but couldn't find her voice, she squinted towards the left but didn't manage to see anything through the green mist that began to form. She stumbled towards the figure, and noticed it was robed and crouched over a gravestone, sobbing quietly._

_She placed her hand gently on the figures shoulder, attempting to comfort the mysterious figure. The figure turned, making her voicelessly gasp at what she saw. It was her face, much older and much more primal looking. Fangs descended from her lips, and her eyes were more feline than human. Fur covered the face, and was spotted like a leopard. Jericho took a few steps back, tripping over a skeletal hand adorned with a familiar ring: Her Mother's Ring! She reached for it only for it to disappear into dust along with the hand._

_Her primal self attacked mercilessly, swiping at her with razor sharp claws. She tripped backwards and feel into a dark hole filled with corpses and bones. She began to cry till she heard faint, familiar whispering._

_She strained to listen "Control your primal side. Defeat it and become one with yourself Shifter, take the weapon from the stairs child…Harness the power…harness the power…"_

_The voice faded out, she scrambled out of the dank hole while wiping away her tears with a grubby, dirt stained hand smudging more filth on her persons. The monster was at her heels as she skipped up the stairs towards the open door to the catacombs. She slid easily through the door, and spotted something shiny towards the end of the cluttered hallway. Her powers were useless in this void, so she walked blindly through the dark. And felt things slither and crawl over her, giving her the shivers as she came closer and closer to her goal. The hands of the dead reached out to her as she heard them moan pleas for help and comfort in this dark abyss. She tuned them out and continued her gross trek._

_She reached the platform where the blade rested. It looked brand new compared to it's surroundings. She touched the pommel, and felt it fuse to her. A new sense of power came over here as she now began the descent towards her opponent. She heard it yowling and screaming, trying desperately to enter the catacombs and consume her humanity._

_It's voice was deep as it spoke "You cannot defeat me, you have no power here…"_

_She finally found her voice " I can defeat you, and I do have power. You cannot best me!"_

_She swung at it's face, blood squirted from it as it recoiled back, tumbling down the stairs screaming obscenities at her. She slid through the door again, and chased it down the stairs, the sword aimed at it's heart._

_Before she could make the final plunge Mahout whispered again "Remove the head, not the heart. You still want your powers don't you?"_

_She stopped in mid-swing. Did she want to keep her powers, did she want to live with the dread that she might loose her humanity in the fight for good? Her mind raced a million miles a minute as she stared down at the broken figure of her primal side crouching in fear, covering it's face with it's arm._

_She called out quietly "Yes, I can live with the dread…"_

_With a loud, feral scream she swung, removing the beast's head with one swing. It's mouth open in surprise as it rolled onto the cement and bleed out. It moaned desperately, and it along with it's body began to melt into the pavement creating a swirling vortex similar to the one she was in earlier._

_So it was done, she had conquered the animal. Would it be permanent though, would the urge always be there with her like a malignant tumor? She tossed the bloody sword aside, and leaped into the void only to return back to her original state. Jericho opened her eyes, her body damp with sweat. She shivered as a new calm came over her, a calm she hadn't felt since she was much younger. Shifter peered at her arms, blood trickled down as she realized she had scratched herself, and she stared blankly at the wounds._

_Mahout awoke from his trance, and immediately began to cleanse the wounds that she had inflicted upon herself. The Medicine Man was still afraid for her, he would not tell her this but the monster wasn't completely gone. The urge would always be there, and if she didn't control it…it would spread like a cancer and she would never be rid of it. He lovingly wiped the tears from her eyes, and held onto her as she continued to weep and shiver, the tears soaking his grayed chest. His heart pounding like hers…_

_He whispered to her gently "Shifter, now that you are one. You can began to cleanse and heal the burns inside your heart."_

Jericho awoke with a start, her head and heart pounding. Sweat poured from her as she swung her feet around the bed. She hadn't thought of that in years, and she wondered what made her think of it now?

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	12. Woman on the Inside

**AN: Thanks to La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated, blackhawk 68, The Yoshinator, shilo moore, Saphem, midsize, shellyjb, and Katsu Shade Nakamara for reviewing/subscribing to my story.**

**The Yoshinator, the flashback took place when she was about 14-15 years old.**

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or the following song lyrics.**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_-A Thousand Years-_

_[Christina Perri]_

Jericho's eyes were swollen with the tears from last night. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. Memories of her mentor and father flooded her leaving her helpless, lost, alone, and scared. Feelings that hadn't visited her since she was a little girl. She had used the rage and loss of her father, and her parents as a band-aid from all those feelings. Now she was exposed, vulnerable and she hated every second of it. Footsteps out side her door alerted her, putting her on high alert. She felt her muscles coil as she primed herself to shift forms at a split-seconds notice.

Bruce's voice sounded from the other side of the door "Jericho, did you want some breakfast?"

She relaxed at the sound of his voice and replied "Yes, give me a minute Dr. Banner."

Jericho quickly brushed her long tangle of hair up into a pony tail, brushed her teeth, adorned the clothes that now filled her closet and did a final check of herself. Her clothes were form fitting, and made her slightly uncomfortable, she was dressed like she was ready for combat at a moments notice. Maybe they expected another raid?

She opened the door and said quietly "Ready when you are."

He gave a shy smile and replied "Follow me, and you're part of the team now…You can call me Bruce."

The corner of her mouth turned up and she replied "Alright Bruce…"

The silence between them wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence that followed them till they reached the kitchen. She was a little blown away by the size, and cleanliness of the place. Everything was made of stainless steel, and everything was labeled. Everyone was already seated and eating, they greeted both them with nods and grunts, obviously they weren't morning people. All of them except the talkative Metal Man…

Tony greeted them with a wave and said with a smile "So, how is our new recruit this morning?"

Jericho gave a small nod and replied "Good, you?"

Stark gave a Cheshire smile "Well, we're going back to Brazil…I thought you'd be better than good since your going home. I however, am in the dog-house currently-"

Thor cut him off "I do not think she is interested in your relationship problems Stark."

Jericho frowned slightly " Why are we going back to Brazil?"

Tony replied "Alright, totally skipped over the first part of the conversation…straight to the second part…Because the President said so that's why."

Bruce watched the conversation while munching casually on a piece of toast. Jericho's body language was very defensive, like she expected one of them to lunge at her and attack her. She indeed was very primal, but at the same time she seemed like she had a tight grip on her humanity and oh, how he envied it. He noticed her swollen eyes, and wanted so much to comfort her, let her know that she wasn't alone. His shyness stopped him…and so did the other guy. Hulk wasn't interested in his new found interest in this woman. He watched the intensity of her eyes, the color changes, and how the slit when her anger was provoked. An animal in many forms, but a beautiful creature in this one.

He was pulled away from his trance by Nick Fury's booming voice " Debriefing in 10 everyone, and please…try to get along."

He looked over everyone, and walked away with his hands behind his back. Now, the silence was awkward as everyone finished up with breakfast and cleaned up after themselves. Everyone's eyes on the primal woman like she was a ticking time bomb of fury and rage…Bruce knew how she felt, he still received those looks whenever he had an outburst. He tried time and time again to prove that he wasn't an animal, and he knew Jericho wanted the same. Jericho felt the eyes on her, and ignored them all expect or one pair. The warm, kind brown eyes of Bruce; she looked up and gave him a small smile.

Tony walked next to Bruce and whispered to him quietly "You have been following her like a puppy dog ever since she got her. When are you going to make a move on her huh?"

Bruce frowned and replied "I don't know what you are talking about Stark, she is a teammate now. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Never date your co-workers?' Of course not, I forget you have no boundaries."

Stark feigned shock "You talk as if I am a playboy Bruce, I do have boundaries. I am with Pepper now-"

Bruce cut him off "Who is a co-worker, and those relationships can get complicated…Wait, why am I talking to you about this? Your life is complicated as it is and so is mine. It doesn't need to be further complicated by-"

Nick Fury cut them off "If you gentleman are finished, I'd like to start the debriefing now… Anyway, We are going back to Brazil on orders from the President. I presented this information to him this morning, and after much debate he decided it was in the best interest of the United States, and the innocents of Brazil that the Avengers handle this matter till we think we need military interference. We can do this operation cleaner and faster if there are less people involved. I would hate to have civilian and military casualties. Questions?"

Natasha replied succinctly "What is our objective?"

Fury replied "Detain and question President Rodriquez."

Captain America responded with a frown "You know how hard that's going to be Director?"

Fury replied "Extremely, especially with his security being the way it is but we have an advantage that he doesn't have."

Clint replied "And that would be?"

Fury answered with a small smirk " Jericho Day, our woman on the inside."

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	13. In to Deep

**AN: Thanks to Pein's Kid, Cthylla, rob-job, The Yoshinator, Allisond68, Lunar Nightshade, and Selene101 for reviewing/subscribing to my story! I appreciate the support.**

**I don't own anything affiliated with Avengers, Marvel, or the following lyrics.**

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_  
_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_  
_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_  
_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_  
_And I thank God you do_

_-You Save Me-_

_[Kenny Chesney]_

Infiltration was the easy part, the hardest part of the mission was yet to come: Detaining the tyrannical president without this becoming a national incident. Jericho chose the form of "Verde" and decided to pay a visit to Raul in the gardener's shed. He nearly squealed with joy when she came ambling along towards him. He picked her up, and immediately started feeding her mango pieces and rambling about how much he missed her company.

In a way, she enjoyed his company as well, but this was a situation where she desperately had, and wanted to get away. She pitied the young groundskeeper, and thought it a bit strange that he favored the company of an over-sized iguana and not people. In all her years of pretending to be his pet, she had never seen him in the company of humans. A few cousins, and his wife maybe, but that was it. But, she had to focus now instead of sympathizing with him, she needed to get into the President's mansion, and fast.

When Raul's back was turned she slinked away from him, and changed to a green snake, and blended in with the grass. There was a crack in the foundation of the building, and she slithered in that way. She knew she was heading the right way when she felt a cool draft, and heard several raised voices, she guessed she was in his office but she had to make sure. She slithered a few more inches, and saw a drop off below that was covered up by a grate. She changed into one of the forms she hated most, a spider, but that was the only way she could drop down safely onto the grate without making noise.

She crawled down the side of the wall, and peeked her head through the iron. Success! She was peering directly into his office, and he indeed was arguing with the leader of his security team. She listened in on the conversation, also feeding it to the Avengers using a microphone that also was recording for future use, you never know, blackmail could be used to persuade somebody somewhere to do something they didn't want.

President Rodriguez was furious. Jericho had gotten away without so much as a scratch due to the failure of the mercenaries he had hired. They were pricey, and they were all dead. He slapped the leader of his security team Jon, and continued to berate and harass the man while he stood there like a piece of marble. His facial features didn't give away his fear, or his anger towards his boss. Rodriguez didn't pay him enough to put up with super-human bullshit. How was he supposed to know that Jericho would shift into a terrible beast and slaughter the men? If anything, the mercenaries were to blame since none of them were hear to tell the tale and Jon was. The urge to punch the President's throat was very strong, but stood perfectly still so as not to risk his life or his families life.

President Rodriguez shouted "Did you at least get some of her DNA?"

Jon responded robotically "Yes Mr. President, it has been obtained."

The President gave a stony smile and replied "Well, you aren't completely incompetent after all…"

Jon just nodded and replied "Yes, Mr. President. Was there anything else you needed?"

He replied snobbishly "No Jon, that'll be all…you're dismissed."

Jon gave him a smart salute and walked away. As soon as Jon had his back turned, he sneered and thought to himself "Soon he'll have his…just be patient. There is always a radical or two that want his life."

When Rodriguez heard the door shut, he sat in his chair with a huge sigh and rested his head in his hands. This would have been the perfect opportunity to kill him, till the gentle voice of Bruce came over the headset that she adorned "I need you to plant the bugs Shifter, and I know you have him alone but revenge isn't the answer."

She didn't bother replying. Jericho was in no mood, and she felt like a ticking time bomb. The fury was bubbling up inside of her, and she wanted so desperately to hear Rodriquez scream and beg for mercy. She wanted to see and hear the blood rising from his throat as she ripped him apart. Shifter had the advantage, she knew what animal he feared most and that's why it was her most beloved form…

In her spidery form, she planted the bugs in the places the Avengers designated and worked quickly so she could leave before she lost control of her rage. Her chest burned, and her stomach turned as the acid became more, and more rancid. She thought she was going to be sick with resentment. The slow burn of indignation made her skin hot, and she so desperately needed relief. She finally finished up but before she could leave, there was a knock at the door…Jon was back and he didn't look happy.

President Rodriguez stood and said with a snarl "What is so damn important that you had to interrupt me?"

Jon replied quickly "Sir, that iguana has been spotted. Last seen with your groundskeeper Raul. We suspect that the iguana has been Jericho all along.."

Rodriguez replied indignity " And what makes you say that hmm?"

Jon replied with a small shrug "A hunch sir, think about it. It comes and goes as it pleases, it's abnormally large for an iguana. And it always seems to be around whenever you are outside sir."

Rodriguez pounded his fist on his desk, the veins in his neck and temple throbbing "You come to me on a whim, with a hunch!? It is just a damn lizard you fucking idiot! I would know if it was her, I have been tracking her since she was 7...do you take me for a fool?"

Jon took a couple steps back and nodded while his hands were in the surrender pose "No sir, I was just merely looking out for your safety that's all."

Rodriguez took a deep breath, smoothed his hair back, and replied "Alright, this time I'll accept it but next time, I'll be sending your head to your family is that clear?"

The security guard answered "Crystal, sorry to disturb you."

When Jon left, Rodriguez picked up the phone and said into it "Raul, could you come to my office, it's urgent."

He hung it up with a click and said with a small chuckle "No one fools me, no one…"

Jericho gave a deep sigh, she was in this way to deep…

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	14. Bullets and Blood

**AN: Thanks to The Yoshinator, Tackia, Jinxed just in Time, EgyptianAssasin,**

**Emily McCullough, megsamillion, Arkansas Sweetheart, Warden Elissa, SparklyNinjaSparkles, Manga-Fanatic, dinawen, and Saskia Valerie for reviewing/subscribing to my story!**

**Yoshinator: To answer your question, her favorite form is either a Panther or a Leopard, Rodriguez doesn't like either and you'll find out why in this chapter.**

**I do not own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or the following quote.**

_"He who stands for nothing will fall for anything."_

_-Alexander Hamilton_

Jericho knew she was in trouble the moment Raul stepped into the room like Rodriguez requested. His nervousness was obvious, and she could smell his fear from here. The sweat of his laboring permeated the air, and Rodriguez gave a small grin of satisfaction. Raul, his gardener, had every reason to be afraid of him right now. He fed off of this fear, the adrenaline fueling his rage at the betrayal that he himself was suspicious of for years. The last man to double cross Rodriguez didn't live to tell the tale, and by the time he was done with him…there was nothing left to bury.

Rodriguez cleared his throat and said with a small smile "I am glad you are here Raul, as you know, you are a…great asset to my work force. And I would like to reward you."

Jericho saw Raul relax, she heard his heartbeat slow as he replied "Thank you sir, it is a pleasure to work on your staff Senor."

Rodriguez nodded and replied "Before I give you your reward however, I do have one question. How stupid do you think I am?"

Raul did a double take and replied "I beg your pardon Senor?"

Rodriguez snarled slightly "You heard me, how stupid do you think I am?"

Raul replied, his hands starting to shake "I do not know what you are talking about Senor, I do not think that you are stupid-"

Rodriguez interrupted "Oh really, then tell me something Raul, why do you associate with a traitor who's only wish is to see me dead?"

Raul answered quickly "Sir?"

The President replied while standing slowly "That beast that you feed and pamper. Verde, is it? You have been cavorting with it, you must know that it is actually Jericho Day and not your stupid, god damned lizard! You are a traitor and a liar and I will see you burned for it!"

Jericho knew fully well that Rodriguez wasn't bluffing, his eyes were wide with rage and spittle formed at the corners of his mouth like a rabid animal. She had to take action before Raul was killed, and it would be all because of her.

She turned her headset on and said into it "Rodriguez has Raul, and he knows my identity. I have to do something-"

Director Fury's voice sounded on the other side "Negative Jericho, you need to leave now before you jeopardize everything we worked so hard for."

She spat back quietly "Have you no heart? He helped me without knowing it, this isn't his fault and I won't let him die for it."

Before the Director could answer, she shut off her mike. She crept down to the floor behind the President's chair, and changed to a black panther. Rodriguez pulled a gun out of his desk drawer, intending to kill the gardener. Before he could pull the trigger however, Jericho leaped over the desk, landing in front of the groundskeeper and gave an angry yowl, scaring both of the men in the room. Rodriguez attempted to reach for his intercom with a shaky hand, making Jericho yowl again in warning. His heart raced a million miles a minute, and sweat poured down his forehead, soaking the collar of his expensive Versace suit.

The panther gave a wicked grin, licked her chops, and proceeded to approach the desk. Her muscles coiled and rolled as she went in for the kill, she would make the process painful. By the time she was done, he would be begging her for mercy. The only problem was however, she had none left for him. The President saw her gleaming teeth and sharp claws, he reeled back in horror as he realized that this would be the end for him. Images of his childhood flashed before his eyes, nearly 30 years ago his parents were mauled by the same creature that stood before him. He couldn't defend them…he could only watch them die. He and his family had gotten lost on an Amazon tour, and had come across a starved panther. The screams still haunted him, the blood seemed to stain his skin no matter how hard he had scrubbed. The tour guide had eventually found him and rescued him, but it was too late for his parents…

He found a new wave of adrenaline, fueled by his anger he pointed the gun at the gardener, and shot him in the head giving him a wicked grin as he watched him drop to the floor, blood pooling around his naïve, little head. Jericho turned and gave another yowl, giving the president goose bumps. She saw red as she leaped at the President, several shots were fired alerting the guards outside the door. They kicked it down and looked at the blood bath before them. The gardener was dead, blood was sprayed on the walls, and a panther laid on the desk in front of the shaking president. Several bullet holes decorated the animals chest, but Rodriguez did not go unscathed. His face was white from blood loss as the red liquid poured from his chest. Deep claw marks had opened up his chest and stomach, he had not been quick enough. Bullets and blood littered the floor as 911 was called.

Jericho opened her yellow eyes, and a small smile spread across her face as she finally found her salvation, even if it meant death…

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	15. Blood Stained Serenity

**AN: Thanks to: MysteryWolf, , Sapphire-Serenity-Phoenix, The Perfectly Damned, and The Yoshinator for reviewing/subscribing.**

**I do apologize for the long absences in-between chapters. I've had my baby and have been super busy with him and have little time to write. Thank you for you patience!**

**I do not own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or the following quote.**

_"Sweet serenity; the love and magic of two souls forever intertwined"_

_-Debbie Nicholson_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"What was that incessant beeping, and where am I?" Jericho thought to herself as she struggled to open her eyes. The smell was painfully familiar as she came to grips with the fact that an innocent died and she couldn't save him. She felt tears leak from her swollen eyes, those tears were met by a blistered hand and a soft, soothing voice that brought her to a new state of calm. She opened her eyes, at first it was blurry but then she was able to focus on the person in front of her: Bruce Banner.

He whispered gently "Jericho, how are you feeling?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was only met with a crackling sound. Her throat was unusually dry, and felt like she had spent hours ingesting copious amounts of sand paper.

Bruce nodded and said quietly "Don't speak if it hurts, I-we were really worried about you after we picked you up. I didn't have to perform surgery due to your rapid healing but…You were clinically dead for 7 minutes. I thought I lost you."

Banner didn't correct himself that time, a slip of the tongue revealed his developing feelings for the new recruit but he didn't care. It took her death and rebirth to realize how much he needed her. Was it because they were so similar, or because he genuinely found where he belonged? He would contemplate that later, for now he was glad she was safe.

Jericho finally found her voice and spoke shakily "Rod-Rodriguez-"

Fury cut in with a steely voice "Dead, no thanks to you. We couldn't recover a body but there was enough blood to prove otherwise. Do you realize how much we risked for this mission? Then you had to go rouge and kill the bastard. I should take you off the team-"

Bruce cut in "But Director-"

Fury in turn interrupted Bruce "But I won't, and you wanna know why? Your resilience. Your ability to over come obstacles at a moments notice. You don't fold under pressure, that makes you the perfect solider. However, you will be put on probation and someone will be assigned to you to monitor your activity and behavior. Am I clear?"

Shifter only nodded, she had no words. Director Fury was right in his description of her, but this time she failed. When she embraced the animal within and found serenity, she had also found inner peace (as far as she knew). She was disappointed in herself because she lost control, her Master and Father would be ashamed… Jericho had made such progress in her rage, only for her to blow her first mission and loose a civilian that she had cared for. Bruce noticed the shame creeping up on her alabaster face, and ushered everyone out of the room. As soon as everyone had left, she let her tears fall freely and cried hard and desperately into her pillow. Finding the place between rage and serenity.

Bruce watched her private moment on the monitor and felt a pang in his chest. He wanted so much to hold and comfort her. She was healed physically, but the only problem with the regeneration mutation was: It didn't fix emotional scars and wounds. Banner knew all to well what she was feeling, and he wanted so much to share those feelings with another human being. A part of him wanted to reach out, the other guy not so much. Against his better judgment, he made his way towards her room to actually talk to her not psycho-analyze her. The sliding door whooshed open, making her wipe her tears and clean up her face.

Bruce shifted nervously and said in a hushed whisper "Are you alright Ms. Day?"

Jericho sniffed and replied in a crackly voice "Please Bruce, call me Shifter or Jericho and eventually…I will be. What can I do for you?"

Banner replied with a small smile "It's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you Jericho."

She replied gently "And what would that be Dr. Banner?"

He answered timidly "Be here for you…Let you know that there is someone here that wants you. And not just want you but feel you, every part of you. When I am around you I feel so complete. You have made me understand so much of myself without saying a word. I am not sure how long I have felt this way, but I want to keep feeling this way forever. This feeling, whatever it is fills me up and warms the coldest parts of me. Parts that haven't seen the sun in years. The other guy hasn't let me feel that way about someone in a long time, but damn it I don't care what he thinks anymore! I know what I want…and it's you. When I thought you were dead I lost control… I don't know if there is such a thing as justifiable rage but, I cracked open that building like an egg to get to you. Hulk must've felt my rage and longing and responded the way I wanted him too. With you I can harness that, I can control it… All I want is to protect you…I know your not fragile but seeing you bruised and broken that way destroyed me…destroyed me."

Tears brimmed in both their eyes as Bruce poured out his feelings to her. She had never been with a man, and had never heard such beautiful things from a humans mouth. Normally, all she heard was filth and had lost all faith in humanity. Bruce Banner brought that all back for her, Banner showed her that it was alright to be human once in awhile.

She looked at him and replied deeply "Bruce, your words are kind and gentle. I have felt a connection with you for awhile now. I had a dream vision years and years ago, all of you appeared in my dreams, even you. Destiny and Fate brought me to you to help you, guide you, and maybe even more. I cannot find the words to tell you the feelings that bubble up inside me, but they are good feelings, warm feelings just like you are feeling. When I lost control and killed Rodriguez, I felt shame…I am not sure if there is such a thing as justifiable rage but I know it filled me with disappointment. I was once like you, I had a beast inside of me I could not control. My Shaman Master showed me the way to embracing the animal. You cannot control all aspects, but you can accept them. I can show you, but the journey will be painful Bruce. But I promise to walk hand in hand with you to hell and back, no matter how much the fire burns, that is my promise to you.."

He approached her, gently grabbing her face. He looked into her deep, cerulean eyes and embraced her lips in a passionate kiss. At first she didn't know how to respond, but then her body showed her the way and kissed him back just as passionately. And in that moment, Bruce also found the space between rage and serenity…

**AN: Review and Subscribe please!**


	16. Followed by Trouble

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed! I am so sorry for the delay, my little boy has taken up most of my time so I owe you guys a few chapters. **

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel or the Avengers. Just this quote and my character Jericho. **

_Wounds heal, scars don't_

_They are a reminder of what you can become_

_And what you can be._

_You are always in control of you…_

Two weeks had passed since the kiss between Bruce and Jericho. They were shy around one another and Jericho mostly tried to avoid being alone with the Doctor whenever she could. But, sometimes they couldn't help but wind up alone, thinking about that kiss and the promise they made to one another. It wasn't like Bruce to open up to someone, the last person he did that with was Betty Ross, let's just say that was really, really complicated.

It was mid-afternoon when Bruce finally got the courage to strike up an actual, human conversation. Usually it was just awkward smiles, and really long, intense staring on his part. If the conversation was any less human, they would devolve at any moment.

Bruce approached Jericho on the flight deck "Do you remember what you said about how you controlled-"

Jericho replied stoically "The inner beast, yes…why do you ask me now Bruce Banner?"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at her tone "Are you alright?"

She replied with a little more emotion "Yes, I am fine. Now, why do you seek me?"

Bruce replied monotonously " I had a little incident…I almost lost control, I don't want to live in fear."

Shifter nodded and replied cryptically "The change must be for more than just you Bruce, selfishness is just another door for him to go through."

Bruce sighed and exaggerated his shrug "Alright, it isn't just for me. I want my teammates to respect me as a human being and not just a war machine."

Jericho looked at him with her peripherals " Close, but you aren't quite there…you must accomplish more selflessness, otherwise I cannot help you."

The staccato voice of Fury sounded behind them " Help him with what?"

Bruce replied "It's nothing…have you found something?"

Jericho cut in "We were looking for something?"

Fury beckoned them towards the conference room "You'll know once you see it.."

The rest of the team was already gathered, their faces melancholy as Fury finished " We had all believed that Jericho killed Rodriguez-"

She snarled "I did, I ripped him to shreds-"

Fury and Jericho stood face to face, ready to brawl at a moments notice " If you are going to interrupt me, then at least be right. You already jeopardized one mission, don't push me Shifter or I'll have you locked up in isolation…are we clear?"

She huffed and uncurled her lip "Crystal."

Fury continued with a wrinkled forehead "Reports of a large beast ripping apart villages coming in from all over. We think it's him…"

Natasha replied quickly "How can that be, as far as we know, he has no shifting abilities…or for that matter no abilities at all."

Tony cut in with a wave of his hand "If he did have those powers, wouldn't he have gone toe to toe with Jericho instead of letting her rip him apart. We all saw him, we saw his guts trail the floor…there was blood-"

Steve stepped in with a disgusted tone "We were all their remember? Anyway, the point is that we need to investigate. And I think that Jericho should stay here, she could compromise the situation."

Jericho turned on the Captain and shrieked "Captain, this is my mission. I want to intercept him, and destroy him-"

Fury rose a hand "Steve's right, you're a high risk solider right now. I am ordering you to stay here otherwise you'll be held in contempt and be considered an insubordinate."

Jericho took a deep breath and replied "I can help, you don't know what you're up against."

Fury replied "We can handle it, dismissed" And with that, the one eyed man had the last word.

Jericho felt the eyes of the team on her, judging her and waiting for her to do something, anything besides stand their like a fish gasping for air. At that moment she felt dizzy, she felt like her heart was going to fall out of her chest…she had to get away.

She walked quickly towards the sky deck with every intention to shift forms and fly away. She ignored Bruce's calls and kept going, she stood up on the railing and felt the wind on her face, the smell of the ocean almost over whelming as she shifted into an eagle and took off into the sky with a heart breaking shriek. Bruce watched her fly away, the echo of her cry resonated within him.

Thor clapped a hand on his should and said confidently "Do not worry, she will be back. They say all roads lead to home, and you have been the only solid thing in her life so far…where else would she go?"

Bruce gave a small gasp and turned exclaiming "Thor you're a genius! I know where she is going!"

Thor replied with a puzzled expression "I do not know what you speak of friend?"

Bruce only uttered one world, almost to himself "Home…"

**AN: Review and subscribe please! **


	17. Forsaken

**AN: Another chapter for you lovelies, Enjoy! **

**I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel, The Avengers, or the following quote. **

"_For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."_

_-Stephanie Perkins _

Bruce tried his hardest not to let his heart burst through his chest. It wasn't out of adulation, but fear. He approached Fury, slightly out of breath and sweat dripped down his face.

Fury stopped him before he could say anything "Jericho left, I know and there is no point risking our lives if she is going to fly away. We have other things to focus on."

Bruce frowned and gritted his teeth "We need to go after her!"

Bruce punched the near-by wall, making everyone flinch but Fury who replied "Stand down Bruce, I don't want to have to take drastic measures…remember what happened last time?"

Oh Bruce remembered, he remembered all to well and that is what made him angrier. The drastic measures were also that cage Jericho was placed. She was right, what made him think that they wouldn't do the same to him? He growled and punched the wall again.

Bruce heard a click of a gun and a woman's voice "Stand down Bruce, I don't want to have to shoot you.."

Bruce gave a dark chuckle "You know that will only make it worse Natasha. I just want Jericho found…it isn't a hard request…"

This situation was called a Mexican standoff. They were all at odds, the group had no choice but to adhere to Banner's demands otherwise he would go off the wire and destroy the heli-carrier.

Tony, being Bruce's closest and only friend at the moment, replied "Bruce, I'll help you. I have a feeling you know where she went so let's go look for her before the situation turns ferocious and green.."

Bruce meditated on the spot, taking deep breaths like Jericho taught him…they were right, no reason to fly off the handle "She went back to the hut in the Amazon, where her father is buried. We need to go there before Rodriguez finds her."

Steve replied bitterly "What makes you think Jericho won't attack us? Or hurt Clint and Natasha again?"

Bruce answered quickly "She isn't the same scared, angry person we met. I don't blame her really, we were trying to take her from the only place she has ever known, we didn't know the situation-"

Fury barked "Oh, I know the situation, your head is clouded by romantic interest. I will not go after an insubordinate just because your heart says so Banner. Don't make me put you on probation too!"

The room was thick with tension, you could literally cut it with a knife until Bruce broke the silence eerily "Fury, you can put me in probation, but not him… you know that."

Tony piped in "Listen to him Fury, the faster we find Jericho, the better the situation will turn out. We are only a few hours away."

Fury only nodded, the temple on his forehead pulsating as he walked to the steering wheel of the large ship. He punched in the coordinates, then walked away swiftly and left a slamming door behind him.

Meanwhile, in the deepest jungles of the Amazon, the wild shifting woman was taking her angers out on the brush and trees around her. She was screaming furiously, she was more than frustrated.

She screamed "How the fuck did you get away you slimy bastard!? Next time I see you'll be begging for mercy, I will rip your throat out!"

She turned when she heard a familiar voice, several registers down from the voice that resonated within her mind "Oh, bitch…we'll see about that. Come quietly and your death will be swift."

She went into battle stance, and waited for the voice to pounce…

AN: Review and Subscribe please!


End file.
